Love At First Concert
by cowsex
Summary: A girl finds love at a My Chemical Romance Concert. RayXOC, mentions of FrankXOC, GerardXOC and cats. T for language.


oh hai! -waves like a crazy person- im back...kinda? anyway (hehe way) before i start the story i gotta go over some stuff. 1. I dont own MCR. 2. I dont own this story either, its my friends but she wanted me to post it on here for her, so she owns every thing, character but My Chem. They own themselves. Sorry this is sooooooooooo long! Now before i start rambling, read! review! and favorite! XD happy reading,

~ L

**Noelle's P.O.V:**

Well Im sitting here waiting for my sister and cousin to pick me up so we can go shopping. I didn't really get much slee last night since we had every one screaming, "CRAZY EIGHTS!" I slowly drifted into a mid-day nap until my doorbell rung and woke me up. I walked to the door to find my sister Elly and our cousin Danni standing there. "HEY SISSY!"

"Do you have to be SO loud!", I say with a strained voice. "Wll she was born with a outside voice, she has no choice.", Danni says chickling a bit. "Just lemme get my sweater, then we can get going." Danni looked at me. "What?", I answered. "Girl, its the middle spring, why do you need a sweater?" "Ya know she's a vampy! She's always soo cold! Tehe!", Elly joked. I picked up a orange of the living room table and chucked it at her. "HAHA! YOU MISSED!", she said. SMACK! "OWW DANNI!" "Thank you Dan."

We were in the car on our way (**A/N: HEHE WAY! Keep reading.**) to some fancy dress shop in downtown L.A. I wanna ask why are we here but somethign tells me i wouldnt really care, so I just go in and looked for a awesome dress! "Hi! Do you need any help?", a store clerk asked me as if I was a handycap (**A/N: NO OFFENCE TO HANDYCAPS! Keep readin'!**) "No thanks, Im fine", I say with the fakest smile on my face.

Meanwhile, Elly comes speading towards me. "NOEY! This dress is perfect for you!" She was right. This dress was amazing! It was neon pink and midnight black, with a tu-tu bottom and a strapless top. "Wow L, you really know me! This is amazing!" And at the same amount of time, here comes Danni with these heels that are just the shizz! "Here Noelle!" "Aww thanks guys but why aren't you getting anything for yoursleves and were are we going that I have to look so good?" Danni and L gave eachother a look. They were up to something. But what?

We left the store only to be headed to some hair dresser not far down from where we were shopping. We dont go there much but we made a cool gay friend that works there named Dante. When we steped into the store we were greated my hugs and kisses. "HELLO MY BABIES! How have you been? Its been so long!" Well Dante doesnt seem to be up to anything other than his usuall dramatic happiness, so what were the girls up too? I was pulled outta might thoughts when Dante told me to get in the chair so he can get started on my hair. I sat and let him do his magic. We talked about the usuall, how we were doing, who his knew lover was this week (A spanish boy named Jesus! :D) and other things. "DONE! Dahh-ling you look SOOOOOO Hawt!" I look at myself in the mirror. I _do _look _**hawt**_! "Thanks D!" "Anytime, now pay up!" I pay and look at Danni and Elly in their chairs. They looked pretty good too. After they got done, we left the store and back to my apartment.

"You know, when im here I can't tell if this is an apartment. I mean you decorated it so nice and I see your neat-freak abilities come very handy for this place." I couldnt tell if that was a complement or a insult. I swear to Bob when Elly comliments me it goes from bitter to sweet, but I'm used to it. "Ok, so we all look _superdurperupershmooper _cute and I have this superduper cute dress and ya'll are wearing what you have on! I have my nails and hair done, fealing like a fucking princessa! ARE WE GOING OUT?" "Ehh...you can say that!", Elly said with a smile as devious as a scary clown. "O...Kay?", I said. "Now get ready Cindy-Ella! We leave in 2 hours and we all know it takes you half a hour, so get dressed and CHOP CHOP!" She says, clapping her hands extremly loud. I must admit, this dress did look smashing on me, i love it! "Well dont you look good, Noelle", I say as a start complementing myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I was Danni. "You ready? We leave in 10 minutes" "Yes, let me just grab my phone and stuff." After that we were out the door and onto the road!

**Ray's P.O.V. **(**A/N: FINALLY!**)

"RAY! What the hell is taking you soooo long? We gotta go!" Man I really hate it when Gerard doent have his coffee. It makes him dramaticly cranky. "You dont wanna be late for your first date!", Bob says chuckling a bit. "Bob, you're being childish!" "Its in his nature to act like a small child. You know that. We all do.", Frank said, sitting in a chair with his feet up, tuning his guitair with not a care in the world. "Well, what's taking so long?" "Gerard, you know i suck at tying ties." "Well why didnt you ask me or Frank. He went to Catholic school." As he's fixing my tie, a ringing noise fills the air. "Frank, I think thats your cell." Mikey whispered, hiding behind a comic book. "Huh, hello? Yeah he's ready. Ok love you too...sweetie!" Bob snorted. "Oh shut up, Bob!" "Well who was that?", Gee asked Frank. "Do you really have to know who's calling me all the time?" "Sheesh, just asking!" "Well if you must know! It was Danni" "My sister Danni?" "No your dog Danni! Anyway she said that she's on her way" Well Im guessing who ever Elly wants me to meat up with is with her. I wonder how tall she is? L did tell mw she was about 5"4, pretty short compared to me. (**A/N: We dont know how tall he is!**) But that isnt a problem, 'cause i hang out with a certain shortie (and his creepy doggie cult) everyday!

**Noelle's P.O.V.**

Well its been a 15 minute car ride and we're finnally were we need to be. We arrive at the Staples Center for a My Chemical Romance concert, which im not surpised at because we have to go support them. "I mean the lead singer is engaged to me!", L braged. What the hell? How did she know that? "You were thinking aloud, Noey!" "Oh..." The car came to a stop as we pulled up to a empty parking space. My heart started to race. I didnt know why I was doing this but I was just gonna have to suck it up and grow a pair! We enter through the back door, saying "hi" to the guards we made friends with. That really works out in the end, trust me. We pass by the equppment guys and make our way to the dressing rooms. "So you ready to see your prince charming?" Danni says holding the doorknob. It all makes sense now! I look hot, Im in a really cool place and D just asked me if I wanted to meet someone.

"YOUDIDNT!"

"I did."

"IM SOOO GOING TO..."

"No, your not!"

"But with who?"

"You'll see."

"I WANNA KNOW!"

Our conversation was cut short by a nosey Frank walked in. "IS FRANK?" "NO! He's my _HUSBAND!_" "Sorry...now come one we're gonna miss the...Oop Sorry!" I had bumped into a giant dude that's hair doesnt agree with the humid skies. I turn around and its...

**Ray's P.O.V.**

As I was walking down the hallway and I bump into this really pretty girl. "You ok?", I asked her. "Yea im fine." "Yes you are." "What?" "Nothing!" I replyed very quickly. She heard me. I can tell because she was blushing up a storm. It just dawned on me that this is the girl who L wanted me to meet."L, is this the girl you wanted me to meet?" "YES! Now let go of her hand! You know how tight your grip is!" "I dont mind", the girl said. "_Meow!_" "HUSH FRANK!", we all said. "Meowing is for cats and maybe Gerard but not for you, Danni explained" I sighed and led my new friend to the couch.

**Elly's P.O.V.**

"Wow, we have truly out done ourselves in the game of match maker." I said to Danni but not too loud this time since I'm obseving Ray and Noelle's body language since they, you know, kicked up out the room. I watched and observed. Ray had his arms up on top of the couch, Noey on the other hand was using the smart yet smexy approach, she had her legs folder like a lady should. Suddenly, there was a tap on my arm. "Are writing down their body movements?" It was Danni. "NO! Just checking up on them." "I still think we should of set her up with Mikey" "Hush Dan, they're just perfect for eachother!" Just Perfect.

**~THE END~**


End file.
